A Fate Not their Own
by Rae Sweene
Summary: A new jedi is introduced. Obi-Wan finds himself falling in love. Anakin struggles to remain true to the force. WIP
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Nine years after young Anakin was taken as Obi-Wan's Padawan, on the capital planet of Coruscant Yoda approached them in a corridor of the Jedi Temple. He invited them to join in the testing of a Padawan that was much older than most that come for the trials. They agreed to come and were told to meet the council in the training hall the next morning.

"Who is this Padawan, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked curiously.

"A student of Master Windu she is," Yoda said

"She?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, while rare a Jedi she is becoming," Yoda replied.

"To true, less than half of all Jedi are women," Obi-Wan added.

"What is her name and where does she come from?" Anakin asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Her name is Aislinn Raghnailt and of the fire planet Aed she is," Yoda said.

"Master Yoda," they heard a youngling call as he came running.

Obi-Wan and Anakin said good-bye to Yoda and went on their way so that Yoda could tend to the youngling in private if need be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trial of Skill**

The next morning Obi-Wan and Anakin joined the council in the training hall and found seats around the training field. Master Windu was standing in the center of the field with his Padawan. She was five feet eight inches tall with long wavy sapphire hair and eyes that matched her hair. Her lips were a lighter shade of blue while her skin was a pale icy blue. Even dressed in Jedi robes Obi-Wan could tell that she was wonderfully curved. She appeared to be just a few years younger than himself, of which he was now 34. Her beauty stunned him. She seemed to be staring at him as well.

Master Windu described the training that he had given and told everyone that Aislinn has some unique abilities besides that of any other Jedi apprentice. The council deliberated a moment and then said that they would like for Master Windu to choose someone to engage Aislinn in the Trial of Skill after which they would like to see the other abilities she possessed.

"Obi-Wan, if you would be so kind as to help with the Trial of Skill," Master Windu said as he stepped to a chair on the sidelines.

Obi-Wan entered the large training field and faced Aislinn. He walked toward Aislinn and detached the lightsaber hilt from his belt. She stood before him, watching his approach. Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that she was watching his approach so closely. Both of them stared at each other, eyes fixed with concentration. Neither of them spoke as Aislinn reached down and released her hilt. She watched as Obi-Wan pressed a button near the bottom of his hilt. A long beam of pale blue light shot out from the hilt. It hummed quietly. Aislinn ignited her bright sapphire lightsaber.

The lightsabers' humming echoed throughout the room. Obi-Wan clenched his teeth hoping not to be too distracted as he fought this intriguing woman. Both Aislinn and Obi-Wan ran at each other. Their lightsabers collided; causing a burst of intense blue light that illuminated the room. Aislinn swung her lightsaber in a horizontal slash as Obi-Wan blocked. Their lightsabers crackled and sparked as Aislinn and Obi-Wan tested their physical strength in a lightsaber-lock.

The intense heat of the lightsabers caused sweat to begin to bead on the two fighters' faces. Obi-Wan began to push his lightsaber down. Aislinn was being overpowered. Her boots squeaked on the floor as Obi-Wan pushed. Aislinn managed to regain her lost strength. She forcefully thrust her lightsaber upward causing Obi-Wan to stumble backward. Aislinn twirled her lightsaber a few times. She licked her azure lips and ran toward Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan held his lightsaber sideways as Aislinn's lightsaber connected with it, causing a fountain of sparks to pour onto the floor. Aislinn snapped her head backward to avoid being decapitated as Obi-Wan's lightsaber suddenly came at her throat. Obi-Wan back-slashed and Aislinn blocked. She counter-attacked by spinning her lightsaber in a circle. Her spinning lightsaber collided with his, causing another lightsaber-lock. Obi-Wan thrust his lightsaber to the right, disarming Aislinn. He prevented her from retrieving her lost weapon by kicking the hilt away.

Aislinn dropped on her back to the floor to avoid Obi-Wan's swipe at her. She summoned the Force to retrieve her lightsaber, ignited it, and flipped to her feet. She slashed her lightsaber toward Obi-Wan. He blocked with his. More sparks flew. Both Aislinn and Obi-Wan were breathing heavily as beads of sweat poured down their faces. Aislinn raised her lightsaber and held it in a ready-to-slash pose. Obi-Wan put a hand behind his back and held his lightsaber straight out; a gentleman's sword stance.

"Would you like continue?" Aislinn asked in a voice as sweet as honey that slushed a little around the edges with an accent Obi-Wan couldn't place.

They attacked one another, ruthlessly swinging and slashing with their weapons. Each collision caused blinding flashes of light to fill the room. Sparks flew in all directions and caused small burn marks on the floor when they landed. Neither Aislinn nor Obi-Wan was ready to surrender. Their fight would go on until the Masters told them to stop. They continued to fight until both of them began to feel tired. Obi-Wan was losing his focus. He slashed with his lightsaber in a vertical motion.

Wrong move.

Aislinn effortlessly dodged this predictable attack and saw her chance to counter. She swung her lightsaber at Obi-Wan's arm. Jumping out of the way of her strike and deflecting a second blow from behind, he somersaulted out of the way and landed on his knees some feet away. Obi-Wan looked up at Aislinn from his knees. Both of them breathed heavily. Aislinn fixed her eyes on Obi-Wan's face, looking at him in awe. Aislinn tore her gaze away from Obi-Wan's as they were commanded to halt. They deactivated their lightsabers and reconnected their hilts to their belts. Aislinn then offered Obi-Wan a hand up. Together they turned to face the Jedi council.

"Well done, Aislinn," the council said.

"Aislinn, a mission we have for you then a Jedi Knight you will be," Yoda said, and then turned to Obi-Wan and continued. "Obi-Wan, you and Anakin, return to Naboo you must. A threat on Queen Amidala's life there has been."

Obi-Wan and Anakin left while Aislinn lingered to find out what her mission was to be.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Elimination Effort**

A week later Obi-Wan and Anakin had finished checking the Naboo system for any possible threat. When Obi-Wan and Anakin landed on the planet Naboo their ship was sequestered in the open-air hangar of Theed palace. The gleaming silver starship had once been the Queen's personal cruiser. The sleek, efficient J-type 327 had rescued Anakin from his home-world nine years before. Almost immediately after the battle of Naboo, the young Queen had personally overseen the cruiser's reconfiguration and had presented it as a gift to Anakin and Obi-Wan for their help. Anakin knew it better than the back of his own hand. Anakin could swear that the ship flew smoother in Naboo's crystal blue skies. He had to admit that there was something about the planet that calmed his spirit as well.

Somebody was dead. Anakin and Obi-Wan could feel it as they moved through the palace to the throne room. Though they had hardly felt them budge, their feet were moving. The large palace corridors shrank in their running; they ignited their lightsabers throwing an irregular blue light onto the walls. Their hands were unsteady. They had heard it. They had felt it in their minds. It hadn't been sudden; they had felt the weight of the Dark Side building around them, building and ripping at their brains; and then it had shattered. In the crack of a blaster shot, someone had died, slumped in a chair, blood dripping down the wall behind in little droplets.

Anakin and Obi-Wan bolted around corners and through open marble rooms, looking for the source of the shot, but no matter where they ran the Dark Side lingered. The fading call of help was there in the hallway, but also in that room, and the next one and all the others. They turned a corner and walked straight into the smell of charred flesh, the air was permeated with anger and hate.

Padmé raised her head slowly to look at them; she was kneeling over a motionless Annora, her favorite handmaiden and body double. Padmé's handmaidens were silent and trembling as they reached out their small hands to touch Annora's face. The guards that had not gone in pursuit of the assassin were standing quietly against the walls, heads bowed, shifting on their feet. Captain Panaka was nowhere to be seen. Obi-Wan and Anakin deactivated their lightsabers as they met Padmé's eyes.

Padmé opened her mouth to speak, but only air passed over her lips, and her throat tightened until all that escaped her lips was a small squeak. There were tears on her face. A carbon copy of Padmé's face lay against the marble floor. Small wine-red specks of blood dotted Annora's white make-up; there was one just below the closed eyelashes of her left eye. Padmé touched her favorite handmaiden's disguised forehead; the make-up leaving smudges on her fingers. Padmé was dressed in handmaiden robes.

"I tried to get the assassin, but I just..." she said. "I could barely see her. She was like a shadow."

Obi-Wan had a lump in his throat. He walked to Padmé slowly and touched her on the shoulder very gently.

"What can you tell us?" he asked as he looked down into her face and had to look away again because of the intensity of her emotions, but she put her hand on his and her trembling lessened.

Her voice was thick and slow when she replied, "I couldn't...it was..."

Padmé frowned, but then her voice hardened as she said, "I saw her face. It was a woman. She was laughing. I just heard the shot, and then Annora..."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to do. Her sadness was complex, partly confused with anger and guilt. Her hand felt heavy and cold; it weighed on him like a slab of marble. Anakin came to Padmé's side where solemnly, he knelt down beside Padmé and his hands smoothed up and down her arms. Obi-Wan looked away, turning to one of the guards, who cautiously met his eye.

"Where's Panaka?" Obi-Wan asked.

As if in response to Obi-Wan's question, the communicator on the guard's belt chirped mechanically. With a flick of his wrist, the guard had it open in his hand and was pushing buttons. A dark look shadowed his face.

"Panaka, he's sending a distress signal from the speeder bay," said the guard.

As Obi-Wan ran toward the door he ignited his lightsaber. Urgently, he pointed at the guards against the wall, motioning them to follow. Anakin stood up quickly from the floor. He would have gone along, but Obi-Wan continued toward the door.

Obi-Wan commanded sharply, "Stay here and keep Padmé out of danger."

Then he was gone, sprinting down the wide stone staircase and veering towards the speeder bay. In the distance he heard the sharp hisses of blaster fire echoed against the palace walls. Obi-Wan settled his lightsaber in front of his face, preparing for the barrage of bolts that would be waiting for him in the bay, but as he rounded the corner; his heart froze, and dropped into his stomach.

Part of him had known this would happen. Since he had sliced through Darth Maul, the Sith who had killed Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan had known. He could feel the Dark Side in his blood; he had brought that upon himself when he had taken his revenge nine years ago. For nearly a decade between that instant and this one, he had felt the Dark Side growing and pulling at him. He'd known they would return, stronger than ever.

Panaka and his guards were firing round after round at a woman with stunningly black hair, her black robes swirling as she deflected every blast with a blood red lightsaber. As Obi-Wan and the guards stuttered to a halt, she looked up, focusing momentarily on the humming blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Her lips pulled into a sneer that stole her face of any beauty it might have had. Her skin was dark, nearly black, and all along her face were vein-like markings of white. Obi-Wan could see her sharp shark-like white teeth glinting at him as she stepped towards him, her dark hair fluttering.

The firing had come to an end, Panaka and his men knew better than to provoke her as she advanced on Obi-Wan. In ghostly silence she approached, looking like a black candle with a charred wick. The guards behind Obi-Wan had shifted as if to attack, but he held up a tense hand and they fell silent.

"Let me handle her," Obi-Wan said as he stepped forward.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Return**

Back in the throne room Padmé was getting up off the floor.

"We can't just let this assassin get away," Padmé said furiously.

Anakin got to his feet, looking at her in concern.

"Be careful, Padmé. Vengeance is…"Anakin started to say.

"It's not vengeance Ani, its justice," she interrupted coldly, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes.

There was a rough undertone in her voice that kept Anakin on edge. She took in a deep breath and strode to her throne, opened the hidden drawer that held her blasters. She removed one she clipped it to her belt. The handmaidens had taken to wearing military belts to commemorate the Battle of Naboo. The leather looked rough and interrupted her sunset colored robes with a dark brown swath, and the silver blaster shone like a bright eye.

"What are you going to do?" Anakin asked, watching as she adjusted her belt.

"I'm going after Obi-Wan," Padmé replied.

"They're in the speeder bay, but we should stay…" Anakin started to say.

Padmé interrupted him saying, "They're in the speeder bay because she's trying to get out of the palace as fast as she can. She probably has a ship grounded somewhere on the outskirts. We have to catch up with them before they leave the grounds or we'll never be able track them."

She stepped down from the throne with her shoes clapping against the polished marble floor as she strode out of the room as Anakin hurried after her.

"Padmé, you need to lie low. Someone's trying to kill you. I know you don't just want to sit here and wait, but I think we should listen to Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"That assassin just murdered a dear friend of mine, and if we don't hurry she'll murder Obi-Wan too. I have no intention of permitting Obi-Wan to run off on some fool's errand with fantasies of keeping me safe. I'll lie low once she's brought to justice."

"What do you think they want? I mean...why would anyone attack you?" Anakin questioned.

She let out a frustrated sigh, but sensed that Anakin wasn't going to try to stop her anymore. She started jogging down the hallway toward the distant sound of blaster fire, and Anakin quickly followed, keeping his eyes open for danger.

"Right before it happened, we were conferencing with Chancellor Palpatine. He warned me, he told me to go into hiding...but I suppose I just thought...I still don't want to run," Padmé replied.

"What did the Chancellor say? Why did he want you to go into hiding?" Anakin asked.

Anakin had his own suspicions about the assassin, but he wasn't going to bring it up unless she seemed to suspect the same. She didn't need to hear something like that.

Padmé said in a troubled voice, "The Chancellor said something about them returning, but I didn't really believe him. I assumed that the Jedi Council was jumping to conclusions..."

"The Council!?" Anakin said as he stopped dead in his tracks, unable to hide his shock. "Who's returning? Do you mean…"

"Yes, Ani, the Sith seem to have returned," Padmé replied.

She looked over her shoulder and slowed, waiting for him to catch up, but Anakin couldn't quite make his legs move.

"But...if the council had detected a disturbance, why would they tell you before us?" was Anakin's reply.

Padmé seemed angered as she nearly shouted, "Anakin! Come on! We don't have time for this!"

"But that's…"

Anakin's speech halted suddenly. Not far away, he heard lightsabers clashing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Fight**

The Sith struck first from the right. Her eyes were wild, teeth bared like a cornered bear. As she spun and zipped around him, her robes whirled and her hair trailed over her shoulders. Her fury never subsided, and Obi-Wan discovered quickly that the woman's skill with a blade was intense, but not polished. The anger scorching through her blood made her style easy to read, but unlike Darth Maul, she didn't have as much raw talent. Within a few moments of the unevenly matched encounter, she grew frustrated. In a flash of pure hatred, she tried to push him away, attempting to slash him with her lightsaber in the process.

It seemed as if she were pushing all of her fury into him, and it permeated the air like a wind along with her frantic shoving and slashing, her breath puffing out in furious grunts. Suddenly, her eyes left the lightsabers clashing between them, and her anger rose anew as she glared wrathfully over Obi-Wan's shoulder. He heard another lightsaber igniting behind him, and knew that Anakin had arrived. Padmé had probably stomped out after Obi-Wan the moment he had left, and he understood to a point that it probably was not really Anakin's fault. The woman's lightsaber was millimeters from Obi-Wan's cheek, and her face was contorted with fury.

He shouted, "Anakin, NO!"

The woman spun away in the flicker of a heartbeat, eyes flitting furiously between Master and Padawan. Obi-Wan knew as well as she did that with her underdeveloped skill she could not duel the both of them at once and almost bitterly, she turned back to Obi-Wan. With accuracy she had not shown earlier, she drew back her arm and punched Obi-Wan solidly in the jaw with her fist, darting off and jumping onto a speeder bike the millisecond his head had turned in the impact. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anakin start to pursue her, but he quickly moved to stop him. Obi-Wan looked squarely at Padmé.

"We need to find out who sent her. If you insist on coming after this assassin, then get to the ship. Follow me from above, and I'll track her from the ground."

For a brief moment, Anakin looked harassed, but when Padmé met Obi-Wan's eyes and firmly said, "Agreed", Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan grabbed the steering column of the nearest speeder bike and jerked violently into the seat. With a twitch of his hand the machine flared to life and Obi-Wan was thrust forward into the open air of the palace grounds. The Sith was not so far ahead that Obi-Wan could not follow her, but he would need help if he had any hope of catching up.

The whine of the speeder bike's engine whistled off as Padmé shouted "Come on!" and shoved Anakin onto a streamlined two-seater.

She sat down in front of him and started the engine, but just as she was reaching for the controls, Anakin lifted her bodily and changed their positions.

"I'm faster," he grunted, reveling briefly in the buzz of the steering device under his fingers.

"You just want to drriivvee!!" Padmé cried.

Padmé's rant was cut short as they lurched forward, turning in a sharp arc as Anakin's reflexes propelled the speeder bike away from the external bay doors and back into the palace. The speeder bike whizzed dangerously around sharp marble corners, rolling the duo violently from side to side. Anakin felt Padmé tense behind him, her arms moving to clamp around his waist, her calves locking over Anakin's shins. Her grip was nearly painful, but Anakin didn't blame her. As they rounded a corner and nearly hit a gathering of guards, Anakin sent the speeder into a roll.

"Why this way?" she screeched, her voice was almost inaudible over the echoing noise of the speeder as it hurtled through the unaccustomed palace archways. "You're going to kill somebody!"

"I'm not," Anakin replied.

He quickly glanced at her over his shoulder an impish grin settled on his mouth. After just a few more seconds of Anakin's hairpin piloting, the speeder was pulled to a halt in the hangar, and they dismounted. It took Padmé a minute to get her footing back, and she stumbled as they ran toward Anakin's ship.

Anakin opened the hatch speedily, practically flying up the platform and into the cockpit. Artoo whirred and beeped angrily as he passed. Anakin powered up the engines while Padmé's feet thudded up the platform and the hatch hissed shut behind her. As soon as she was seated, he made to grip the controls, but she glared at him pointedly and he gave her a few seconds to fasten her safety harness.

"Anakin…" she started, but gave up and just leaned over to him, hastily buckling his dangling harness across his chest.

"Safety first!" he chimed.

She snapped his harness sharply causing him to wince and said, "Go."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gardulla's Slave**

On Tatooine, in a dank passageway deep below the grand palace of Gardulla the Hutt, a blue-skinned curvaceous slave woman hauled a drunken gambler to his feet. She was dressed in a green loincloth that fell to her ankles and matching bikini-type top that left her body exposed. Two gold bands adorned her right arm at the wrist and bicep. Her long sapphire hair fell in waves around her face.

"You've had too much to drink," she said softly. "You should come with me and have a rest."

"I haven't had enough of you, so come with me and have a screw!" said the gambler, who found his ability to rhyme while inebriated very amusing, and he collapsed into a fit of laughter and nearly fell to his knees.

"Please, sir, you should come and rest a while," she said. "I will make you very comfortable."

The gambler laughed some more and pinched the slave woman's rump. He did not object when the woman continued to drag him down the tunnel, their path lit only by the dim glow of a doorway far in the distance. The woman knew their way, and they walked with purpose.

Suddenly, the duo came to an abrupt halt as the gambler's dragging feet collided with something on the ground. The slave woman stumbled, and nearly fell. She threw out a hand to stop herself and her fingers closed around something cold and soft. Startled, she groped over the object with her hand and shrieked when she recognized the stone-cold lump as a face.

"Whattizit?" said the gambler, shifting his knees. "Is this a good spot?"

The startled woman whispered, "_A dead man_!" in Huttese, which the drunken man could not understand.

But the gambler was feeling around in the dark, and he had discovered the corpse that he had fallen over.

"WOMAN!" he said playfully, followed by the sound of clothes rustling in the dark. "I found something!"

The slave tried to drag him up, but he was too busy rifling through the dead man's pockets.

"Shhh!" said the slave. "Stop!"

"No, no, woman! I've found something!"

He was giggling outright now, and he fumbled with something heavy and metal, weighing it in his hands. As he fumbled, his fingers pressed in on something, a small switch on the item that ignited it; causing it to emit a solid beam of sapphire light that filled the tunnel with a vibrating blue glow. It was her lightsaber. The gambler's face was illuminated eerily as he stared at his prize, grinning.

"Ooooh...this will fetch a fortune..." he laughed. "Quick woman, help me search the other pockets."

Without another word, the slave woman snapped the gambler's neck. She hid the lightsaber hilt under the her hair in the back of her top. The first dead man had risked his life bringing her lightsaber to her and someone had killed him. She knew that she would have to dispose of the dead bodies, but that would have to wait until she reported to Gardulla.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Chase**

"Anakin, over there!" Padmé's finger thrust unexpectedly under Anakin's nose, and had it not been for his precognition, she probably would have scratched out his eye.

They had been following a trace from Obi-Wan's COM link for several minutes now, inching in on him slowly through the static and mixed signals. COM link signals were weak to trace, and Obi-Wan was traveling very fast, which made tracking him a nearly impossible task. Anakin turned his head sharply and followed Padmé's finger. In the distance, he could see Obi-Wan trailing the Sith by roughly a hundred meters. Her deep black robes were billowing behind her, slowing her down just enough for Obi-Wan to keep on her tail. The speeders were being pushed to their limits, and luckily they were flying over a field of open grass, one bump or sharp turn and both of them would probably wipe out.

"Bring the ship in low and open the hatch!" Padmé shouted, a little unnecessarily. "I'll distract her."

Anakin wanted to object; no one had really given him an opportunity to help out yet, but she was already halfway out of the cockpit by the time he'd said, "but!"

He growled a little, hating to just have to sit and watch while Padmé and Obi-Wan were in danger, and since he hadn't even been there to help when Annora had been killed, he felt particularly useless. He sharply banked the ship starboard and pulled down parallel to the Sith woman, slowing to cruising speed and lowering the ship until it was nearly skimming the ground. He could hear the tall grass of the field below whipping at the stomach of the ship. He'd just fixed this damn thing. If a rock flew up and got jammed in the vents, he was just going to die. He tapped a panel and the hatch opened with a roar of incoming wind. His ears popped as he glared stupidly at the pitch stabilizer, unable to even glance at Padmé for risk of shearing off the ramp and killing her.

He heard her fire a few rounds, but he couldn't tell if she'd managed to land a hit, he was still unable to take his eyes from the altimeter controls. He heard a speeder whining over the roar of wind howling through the hatch, and he tried to keep the ship steady in a frustrated attempt to do anything useful. Soon, he heard his Master's boots clunking up the entrance ramp and the hatch closed with a hiss. Padmé's footsteps trailed quickly behind. Obi-Wan rushed into the cockpit and plowed into the co-pilot chair, which rotated sharply and slapped him in the thigh with its safety harness.

Obi-Wan's face was wind burned and bright red, and Anakin could feel his Master's heart beating frantically as Obi-Wan sat down and tried to fasten his harness. His breath was coming too quick and his hands were too chapped from the wind, so he just threw the clips aside and leaned forward, looking at the controls.

"Pull up and follow her from a distance. She might try to shake us; when Padmé hit her she veered off to the west. I managed to pick up her speeder bike's tracer code on my scanner..." Obi-Wan continued to mumble breathlessly as he fiddled with some instruments and locked the ship onto the Sith's stolen speeder bike.

Padmé came in looking exhausted and windblown. She was holding her right arm to her body; a frustrated expression on her face.

"You okay?" Anakin asked, watching as she sat down behind Obi-Wan and fastened her harness with her left arm.

"I'll be fine. I threw my arm out in the wind and pulled something, but I think I'll live," she said as she gave him an irritated look.

Obi-Wan broke into a half-smile and said, "She did fabulously. I've never seen blaster fire so accurate while one is hanging out the back end of a ship."

Padmé nudged the back of Obi-Wan's seat rather forcefully with her knee.

"He's lying. When the wind caught my arm, I lost my blaster. However, it did happen to hit the assassin in the face, so no harm done."

Anakin couldn't suppress a laugh.

"You hit her in the face with a blaster?" Anakin asked laughingly.

Obi-Wan grinned boyishly and said, "It was a very accurate hit."

With a roll of her eyes, Padmé turned the other way and pretended to ignore them both.

"Which one do you suppose she was?" Anakin asked, his eyes tracing the signal of the Sith speeder.

"What?" grumbled Obi-Wan, his brow furrowing.

"Was she the Master or the Apprentice? There are always two of them, right?" Anakin persisted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Padmé glance up anxiously.

Obi-Wan's voice dropped very low and said, "She was the Apprentice, I'm sure. Her fury is very new; her skills are not yet polished. We can be sure of one thing."

"Whoever the Master is, he knows what he's doing. To have trained a new Apprentice so quickly is very alarming," Obi-Wan said.

"The whole situation is very alarming!" Padmé said shrilly, before quieting herself and looking embarrassed for eavesdropping.

Obi-Wan glanced at Padmé over his shoulder and gave a sad smile. The cockpit was quiet for a moment as the situation sunk into all of them in turn. Anakin continued to watch the tracer beacon as they hovered in the stratosphere, waiting for the Sith to stop and board her ship. Anakin increased the scanner breadth so that he would detect any ship entering or leaving Naboo's gravitational sphere. Not that it would have been difficult anyway; there was not much intergalactic traffic on Naboo during peacetime.

They had been waiting for some time, and Anakin was beginning to think they had been duped.

"Master, what if her base isn't off-planet?"

Obi-Wan considered this briefly before shaking his head.

"No, she's foreign. I could feel her presence several minutes before the attack, but I didn't know what it was. She hasn't been here long."

"But she's not going anywhere...the speeder is just going around in circles and I haven't picked up any departing air traffic," as he said this, Anakin dialed up the range on his scanners another notch, just to be sure.

Padmé spoke from behind Obi-Wan saying, "My guess is that she's buying time."

She leaned forward to glance at the speeder's beacon and said, "The longer she delays her departure, and the longer she can formulate a plan of escape."

"I think you might be right," said Obi-Wan thoughtfully. "Perhaps we need to use some force."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and said, "Bear down on that speeder and get her caught in your draft. Don't discharge any weapons; we can't risk destroying her yet."

Padmé angrily asked, "Why not?"

"This time we need to destroy them both. The fact that Darth Maul was the only one," responded Obi-Wan cautiously.

She turned back to Anakin, who was already lowering the ship for re-entry. "If you catch her in a draft she'll..."

A shrill alarm started ringing as the computer called out: "Unidentified vessel detected, departing Nubian airspace." This was followed by a series of coordinates and a louder beep as the ship's computer added, "Unidentified vessel preparing for hyperspace."

"Damn!" hissed Obi-Wan, who was looking through the navigation shield as if he thought her ship, would be visible from this distance. "Get on her, NOW!"

"I'm already on it," Anakin replied.

Anakin's hands clamped the controls and the ship made a very nauseating lurch forward as he fought to pull the ship from Naboo's atmosphere as fast as he could. Obi-Wan was frantically punching in the enemy ship's last coordinates, and luckily it wasn't terribly far from their current position, only a few hundred thousand clicks to the north. As they closed in, the Sith ship appeared on several data screens as the computer scanned and analyzed it.

"It's a modified ship," said Anakin. "But it's an old piece of junk. I should be able to trace the jump, that model shouldn't have a cloaking devise on it..."

He was cut short as the Sith ship vanished in a blinding burst of light. Padmé punched her knee with a very non-regal growl. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed, clearly fed-up.

Anakin watched as the computer scrambled several nasty looking equations and finally spat out a set of coordinates.

"We've picked up her ship's hyperdrive calculations. It looks like she aimed somewhere on the Outer Rim."

Looking a bit revived; Obi-Wan transferred the coordinates to a navigation console and called up a map of a sparse-looking system.

"The Ryloth system?" mused Anakin, trying to connect the map with his memory. "I've heard of that system."

"As have I. Your home-world is located in that system," replied Obi-Wan slowly as he analyzed the map.

Realization hit Anakin like a ton of bricks. He hadn't been back to that system since he left nine years ago.

"It's not in Republican space. Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace, we're going after her," Obi-Wan continued.

Just seconds after Anakin loaded the data for the jump, the transmission console started flashing as they received an incoming message. Anakin stared, slightly dumbfounded.

"It's the Council," he said, unable to mask his surprise.

"When the ship is ready, make the jump," instructed Obi-Wan as he hit the receive button.

The transmission crackled to life, and a small blue figure appeared on the console.

"Master Fisto," said Obi-Wan politely, inclining his head.

"Obi-Wan," he returned curtly. "I'm afraid we have a very serious problem."

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged looks, but before anything could be said, Kit Fisto continued.

"We have received a transmission from a Jedi; an Aislinn Raghnailt. Her last transmission was dispatched several days ago, but it did not reach the council until this morning. I hope we aren't already too late." Fisto paused and inclined his head, causing his headlocks to shift. "From what we can gather she is somewhere in the Ryloth system..."

Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at one another again, and without warning the ship jumped into hyperspace.

It would be difficult to say whose face appeared more astonished. Obi-Wan was uncharacteristically slack-jawed, while Anakin merely gaped; Padmé appeared quite floored, and Kit Fisto suddenly frowned, before his expression morphed quickly into one of pure confusion.

"Your ship has just appeared in the Ryloth system," he stated, obviously surprised.

Regaining his composure, Obi-Wan quickly cut to the point.

"We are tracking a Sith spacecraft. A new Sith apprentice has emerged; it appears she was after the Queen. She killed Queen Amidala's double."

"So you know," Master Fisto said in a somber voice. "The Chancellor has informed us of his suspicions. None of the Council had detected a disturbance, so we were wary to jump to a definite conclusion. Unfortunately it seems that the Chancellor's suspicion is correct." He paused again and thought for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was dark. "It would seem that the Ryloth system is more dangerous than we originally thought."

Padmé seemed to mutter something under her breath and she scowled.

"As I said before, Aislinn Raghnailt dispatched a message to the Council two days ago. She expressed a need for assistance," Master Fisto added.

Fisto paused for dramatic emphasis and then continued saying, "This system is not allied with the Republic, and for millennia it has been governed by the Hutts, along with an army of ruthless gangsters. We have a precarious agreement with the system, which declares that no Republic Jedi are allowed admittance without specific permission. If Aislinn Raghnailt is discovered, things could get extremely unpleasant."

"Bureaucratically unpleasant or mutilatingly unpleasant?" asked Anakin, who immediately balked when Obi-Wan shot him a glare.

Fisto seemed unfazed as he replied, "Unpleasant in every sense. For several centuries Gardulla and her ancestors have done everything in their power to keep the Jedi off of Tatooine, and there is no reason to believe they'd suddenly changed their minds.

"As long as anyone can remember, the mobs of Tatooine have made it their business to find every Jedi potential born on the planet and keep them from being trained; sometimes in very controversial ways. They have never let anyone escape. There is no way that anyone could slip off-planet and return a full-fledged Knight; every sentient with resident status is fitted with an implant that keeps a record of their whereabouts. If they should try to leave for any reason it explodes in the electropshere.

"They feel that things are better for it. Gardulla has countless powerful friends that protect Tatooine's many taxpayers, and Tatooine's many taxpayers have never tried to leave. So the idea of a Jedi just waltzing through the planet's electrosphere, in either direction, is absolutely ridiculous to them."

Fisto sighed with frustration and continued on saying, "Tatooine is not a part of the Republic. There is an ancient treaty forbidding any Jedi associated with the Republic from entering Tatooine space. It is the type of treaty that has no fine print...it simply states, "or else." It is a very troublesome time for an entire system to revolt outright against the Republic, a tiresome burden when the Republic can endure no more strain.

"We need you to find Aislinn Raghnailt and recover her. To our knowledge her location is still Tatooine, so there is still time. Do not reveal yourselves to anyone, and do not speak of the Republic. We require a silent operation.

"The sudden appearance of the Sith is most unfortunate. We cannot risk deploying another Republican ship into enemy space, so you will have to track her yourselves. I warn you, this complication with Aislinn Raghnailt is no easy matter. Do not disregard it because of a shadowy threat. The Hutts have far-reaching friends, and we cannot risk a war."

Fisto bowed his head and sharply declared, "May the Force be with you," before the hologram disappeared and the cockpit was silent save for the sounds of the ship's computer receiving Fisto's profile of Aislinn's possible location.

Padmé was the first to speak saying, "We'll need to split up. One of us must track the Sith, and the others should track down Aislinn Raghnailt."

Obi-Wan spun around slowly to face Padmé.

"We?" he repeated slowly. "Us?"

Anakin could see where his Master was going with this, and he quickly interjected.

"Master, we can't just leave her alone to wait for us. The Sith are after her. It would be irresponsible to simply leave her on a hostile world," Anakin said.

"No, it would be irresponsible to flaunt her before legions of gangsters and Huttese warlords who would like to see each of us very painfully dead," was Obi-Wan's reply.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Anakin asked unpleasantly.

Padmé growled and unfastened her harness, standing up and angrily throwing her arms over her chest.

"I suggest you stop talking about me as if I'm not here and ask me what I would like to do, since it seems that I am causing such a problem. As the senior delegate of a democratic world, I would think that I could be of use for such a clearly political matter, but it sounds as if I am too much of a burden to even be allowed off the ship!" Padmé said angrily.

Anakin gaped. He had never heard Padmé use the word "I" so many times in his life, and he had certainly never seen her so furious. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, but said nothing.

"We are all going to find something shabby to wear, Anakin and I will go in search of Aislinn while you, Master Jedi," Padmé looked at Obi-Wan as if she doubted he was a Master of anything, "will go in search of the Sith."

With that, Padmé turned on her heel and strode to the rear of the ship, and she could be heard rummaging about the closets looking for some sort of disguise.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and said, "It's as good a plan as any, Master, and it's unfair to ask her to do anything else."

With a tired sort of reprimand, Obi-Wan said, "Padmé is upset and distraught, she wants to find her friend's killer, but Aislinn Raghnailt has put a rather sizable roadblock in her way. We would be unwise to encourage any wrathful behavior on her part, and it would be extremely foolish of us to allow a prominent Republic delegate to be exposed to this system."

When Anakin looked ready to interrupt, Obi-Wan harshly added, "Especially when her life has already been threatened once today."

"So then what options do we have? She can't just stay here. The ship could be boarded, or raided, or destroyed..." Anakin said.

"She will not stay here and neither will you. I will take care of Aislinn and I want you to escort Padmé back to Coruscant. In a few days time, return for me in an unregistered fighter…" Obi-Wan said.

"But what about the Sith?" Anakin asked.

"We will see about the Sith, but I am sure that the further away Padmé is from this system, the safer she will be," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin wanted to object, but Padmé had returned to the cockpit, sporting a vastly over-sized robe. Her face was completely obscured by the massive hood, and Anakin could not shake the ridiculous impression that Padmé had morphed into a five foot Jawa. However, he was glad that her face was masked, because when Obi-Wan told her his plan, the low sound she made suggested that her expression would have been a shock to behold.

Anakin spun around quickly in his chair and fiddled with the ship's controls, bringing the ship closer to Tatooine, where the enemy ship had clearly landed. He hoped that piloting the ship would be enough of an excuse for him not to get involved in the argument that was about to unfold. Padmé threw back her hood and stared at Obi-Wan in surprise, her face almost disgusted.

"With all due respect Master Kenobi I am not some youngling you can order around! Nor am I some half-wit shut-in politician who cannot handle herself in a fight. I happen to be tagging along on this little misadventure by choice, and you are neither my bodyguard nor my superior, so if you think you can just casually decide what is best for me you are seriously mistaken.

"If you are truly so worried about me being captured by some back-world pirate, then perhaps it would be good of you to remember that when we picked up your Padawan nine years ago on a this planet, it was I, not you, who was out in the sand playing with the bad guys. I've evaded the Hutts before, and they have no interest in me aside from using me for ransom. As Jedi, you two are the ones who will draw truly unwanted attention," Padmé said angrily.

Anakin sat very still, his eyes very wide. He tried not to move, tried not to breathe too loudly, hoping that Padmé's wrath would pass over him. Mercifully, she made no attempt to attack him, and the cockpit became silent as Obi-Wan and Padmé stared each other down.

Finally, with a very hefty sigh, Obi-Wan relented, "FINE! You and Anakin will search for Aislinn Raghnailt and I will pursue the Sith woman."

"That will be excellent," declared Padmé, as casually as if she were ordering a meal.

Then, under the pretense of finding more disguises, she vanished once more to the back of the ship. Obi-Wan turned toward Anakin very slowly, looking tense.

"Apparently I was mistaken," he drawled, a bit of dry sarcasm tinting his voice. "It would be most unfortunate for some lawless scoundrel to come across Padmé."

He glanced at Anakin, a sparkle in his eye as he said, "Unfortunate for them."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Gardulla's Palace**

Light hearted music and the din of conversation drifted through the musky air of a grand receiving chamber. Courtiers and bounty hunters mingled and laughed, gamblers wagered quietly in the wings, while slaves scrambled to and fro, offering up delectable treats to the palace's many guests. In the corner, a band played lightheartedly and slave women danced, their adornments jingling with the beat of the playful drums. In the center of the chamber, a vast Hutt languished and smiled, its enormous eyes surveying the room.

The blue slave woman rushed gracefully into the chamber, hurrying to the throne of the massive Hutt and bowing at its "feet."

"_Gardulla, I have grave news to report_," she said in quiet Huttese. "_I have found something of terrible importance_."

The slave woman was pulled onto Gardulla's lap. She leaned toward her master and whispered, telling her news. As she whispered, the Hutt's eyes widened and her gigantic pupils narrowed menacingly.

In a voice as quiet as the Hutt could mange, she grumbled, "_Feed the corpses to the beasts before anyone else finds them. If the police bother you, dispose of them as well_."

The slave nodded and stepped down from the dais, striding from the room in perfect rhythm to the music. Gardulla reclined into the throne watching her go in pleasured silence.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: On Tatooine**

Some time later, after Anakin had circled the planet a few times and found a suitably remote hiding place among some tall dunes and in a trench, the ship's small crew prepared to go their separate ways. Padmé had outfitted Anakin with a set of dark, ominous robes, where she had found these Obi-Wan had little idea, and the two of them had decided to investigate Aislinn Raghnailt under the guise of a pair of bounty hunters looking to collect the Jedi's head. Obi-Wan opted against any strange attire; he was going to need comfort and reliability over stealth in order to catch the Sith; and besides, he was rather convinced that he wouldn't be able to pull of a ludicrous bounty hunter costume without looking like a fool.

The group moved towards the hatch and Obi-Wan pressed the release. All at once, a rush of sweaty, stagnant air seeped into through the opening, and all three of them staggered as it washed over them in a thick, hot wave.

"I think we might be overdressed," quipped Anakin as he fanned himself with the neck of his robe.

Obi-Wan allowed himself to adjust for a moment and decided to weather the climate in his Jedi Robes. He had no idea what the natives of this planet looked for in a Jedi, but a large, hooded cloak could usually pass unnoticed in a crowd of vermin. An unpleasant feeling spread through his stomach. He was suddenly certain that he should go with Padmé and Anakin. This would bring them to the Sith as well as Aislinn. He turned back to Anakin and Padmé, who were adjusting their disguises to be more comfortable in the raging heat.

"I will join you. I sense that the Sith is on her way to Aislinn's location if not already there," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin adjusted his shirt and nodded.

Padmé met his eyes for a moment before relenting and inclining her head towards him; their quarrel over. With a final breath of the cool cabin air, they stepped from the ship. The air was thick; almost liquid, and they had to make a very conscious and desperate attempt to move as little as possible in order to keep from overheating. The withering floor was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. Sand covered every spare inch of ground.

They set off on the bearing they had calculated from the Sith's last known position. Soon Obi-Wan called for a pause so that he could seek the Sith through the Force, which would prove difficult on such a teeming planet. He reached out slowly and calmly with his mind, careful not to overexert himself or use too much strain; he wasn't sure how much energy he would need for whatever lay between them and their goal.

Sorting though the crushing mass of life was confusing, like trying to place the melody of a song by the feel of a vibration. The heat pressed in on all sides like a thick blanket, attempting to separate himself from the dampness, from the claustrophobic noise of the Living Force crowding in from all directions.

At last he found something, a dark whisper some distance away. It was as if she was calling to him, luring him closer, and egging him on. His better judgment warned him that it was a trap, but his sense of duty reminded him that unfortunately, he had no other choice but to follow her lead.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Making an Entrance**

The Sith was not far away now; her call was nearly overpowering, and it drew them forward, toward a marvelous palace at the edge of a plunging gully. The palace's many buildings were so brightly colored unlike any other Huttese palace. He could sense that the Sith's dark presence was within the towering walls, but he could see no way of getting inside. Though the palace had more windows and balconies than a typical Huttese dwelling, Obi-Wan assumed this was because of the sweltering heat, all of these openings were high above the solid wall that encased the perimeter. Scaling the wall was clearly impossible. Obi-Wan knew that no Hutt was foolish enough to erect a wall without some sort of shielding mechanism. They couldn't just knock on the door.

Just as they were about to sit down and rest on a nearby cluster of boulders, a shifting in the earth caused them to jump back with alarm. Obi-Wan had been so thoughtlessly distracted by the Sith's resonating presence that he had failed to sense several people approaching. They looked around quickly, hoping that they would be able to hide themselves behind something before they were spotted, but no one was in sight. They barely had time to register that the people were approaching from below, before the cluster of boulders trembled and shifted to reveal an earthen stairway from which several people were emerging.

Their hearts thudding, they jumped behind an enormous sand dune nearby and tried to settle their breathing. A small group of men stepped from the hidden tunnel, their voices boisterous. The conversation was lost as the men walked into the forest. When they were sure the group was beyond sight, they slowly emerged from the dune and crept toward the boulders.

Something about this entire situation was smelling more and more like a trap, Obi-Wan knew better than to think that it was a mere twist of fate that the Sith had chosen this place as her hideout. Obi-Wan even had a sneaking suspicion that Annora's murder had been a form of bait, meant to lure the Jedi here for reasons yet unseen. They shoved the boulder off of the stairs. The way was unlit and dank as they looked down into the darkness below.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Hidden Corridor**

There was a soft pop in the hidden corridor, the smell of sulfur and puff of smoke marked Aislinn's teleporting. Obi-Wan was surprised by her state of dress. She stole his breath away with her beauty and left him speechless for a few moments.

"Took you long enough to get here," Aislinn whispered harshly.

"What the...How did you do that?" Anakin questioned quietly.

"It is one of my other gifts that Master Windu mentioned that day in the training hall. I can teleport, but because I am from a fire planet I leave a puff of smoke behind me as well as carry one with me," Aislinn replied softly.

"I take it your mission was to look into the Hutts?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"Yes, Master Yoda thought they might be harboring Sith. Anyway, there is a Sith woman in the throne room right now. I have to get back up there before I am missed. Yoda wanted me to watch for her and see if I could find out who the master is. I have not had any luck, but there has been a murder here in the palace. Someone killed the man that was helping me pass my messages along. I need to get out of here soon. Preferably, before I am discovered," Aislinn replied.

"Go to the throne room for now. We will join you there soon. We need to formulate a plan first," Obi-Wan said.

"Very well, but be quick. I don't know if I can keep the Sith woman in the throne room forever," Aislinn said and then with another pop she disappeared leaving behind only the smell of sulfur and a puff of smoke.

"What shall we do, Master?" Anakin asked.

"You and Padmé are bounty hunters. You will take me before Gardulla as a gift. We will see how she reacts to such a gift as well as try to capture the Sith woman. I will keep my lightsaber hidden and you should do the same, Anakin. We will only use them when necessary. Padmé try not to kill the Sith. I know you want to, but we need to find out who her master is first."

"Are you sure about this? Remember what Master Fisto said about the treaty. They may kill you on sight," Anakin said.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Grand Receiving Chamber**

A short time late, in the grand receiving chamber, light hearted music and the din of conversation drifted through the musky air. Slaves scrambled to and fro, offering up delectable treats to the palace's many guests. In the corner the band played cheerfully. In the center of the chamber Gardulla the Hutt languished and smiled, her enormous eyes surveying the room. Aislinn was seated in Gardulla's lap. Gardulla reclined into the throne watching in pleasured silence. She stroked Aislinn's shoulder with one of her stubby hands.

Obi-Wan watched this as he was brought into the room by the two 'bounty hunters' behind him. They shoved him roughly, but he had eyes only for Aislinn. He could see the revulsion on her face as Gardulla caressed her. A chain had been placed around Aislinn's throat and she was suddenly a prisoner as well as a slave.

Obi-Wan was suddenly concerned that Gardulla had found Aislinn out and was biding her time before taking the lovely woman apart. The Sith woman stood before Gardulla grinning and telling her tale of how she had slain the Nubian Queen in a raspy voice that grated. Gardulla looked very pleased.

"_Congratulations, Agrona_," Gardulla said. "_You're master should be very pleased_. _Have you reported to Darth Sidious yet_? _I know he will be pleased as well_."

"_No, I have not yet been in contact with him_," Agrona replied.

Padmé had paused in her forward movement when she had heard the Sith woman speaking of her deeds, but was moving now as if she would kill the woman. Anakin grabbed her quickly and shook his head when she looked at him. Realizing that she had been about to blow their cover she nodded and only shoved Obi-Wan to his knees before the Hutt's throne.

Gardulla and Agrona stared at the intrusion on their conversation. Aislinn looked slightly worried for a brief moment and then schooled her face into a mask of submissiveness.

Anakin announced, "_My companion and I found this Jedi in the desert. We thought to bring him before you. Perhaps you'd like to add his head to your wall_?"

"_Wonderful, I wish to reward you for finding this Jedi scum_," Gardulla grunted happily.

"_Whatever you think would be fair_," Anakin replied.

"_I will reward you with 50,000 credits for your capture of this Jedi scum_," Gardulla asked.

"_Very generous and much appreciated_," was Anakin's reply.

"_Good_," Gardulla said as she gestured her majordomo forward.

"_Allow me to rid him of his head for you, Gardulla_," Agrona replied as she ignited her lightsaber and cut the chain from her neck.

Obi-Wan using the Force summoned his hilt from Anakin's belt and ignited it. Anakin pulled his from his back and activated it. Both men had Agrona surrounded. Padmé had her blaster out and was watching for the guards.

"_Guards_," Gardulla cried but was stopped by Aislinn as she pulled her lightsaber from its hiding place and turned it on, pointing it in Gardulla's face.

"_If I were you I would order them to stay back_," Aislinn said with her voice completely calm.

Gardulla just glared. Aislinn raised her free hand to show Gardulla that it was now covered in flames. The flames were slowly creeping up her arm.

"_Call off your guards, Gardulla_," Aislinn demanded, still maintaining her composure.

"_Not on your rotten life, Jedi scum_," Gardulla growled.

Aislinn pointed her flaming hand towards the floor. The flames leapt from her and surrounded the throne, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Agrona, and Padmé with a wall of fire. Aislinn joined the others at the foot of the throne.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Aislinn said as she took hold of Obi-Wan's hand. "If everyone would please join hands, I'll get us outside."

Obi-Wan took Agrona's hand, Anakin took her other hand and Padmé's, Padmé took Aislinn's other hand and the moment everyone was holding hands the world shifted to black. All they could smell for a moment was sulfur and then they were outside in the stifling air and heat.

There suddenly was a barrage of blaster bolts being fired on them. Agrona was hit. Anakin pushed Padmé to the ground and Aislinn shoved Obi-Wan to the ground. When the firing slowed they got to their feet and ran for the cover of the dunes. Agrona was left behind as she had died from the wound she had received.

"Where is your ship?" Obi-Wan asked Aislinn as they lay against a dune.

"Mos Eisely, but I can call my R4-D3 and have him bring my ship to me," Aislinn answered.

"Aislinn, you've been hit." Padmé said when she noticed the sand behind Aislinn turning red.

"Really? I didn't feel anything," Aislinn said.

Obi-Wan had Aislinn lean forward so he could take a look at it. There was a three inch hole on her back between her ribs and her pelvis. There was another in the tissue over her right scapula. Padmé handed Obi-Wan the first aid kit, he wiped away as much of the sand as he could, and then bandaged Aislinn's wounds. While Obi-Wan was taking care of her wounds, Aislinn radioed her Arfour and gave coordinates for a rendezvous at the same location as the Nubian ship.

Before long they were on their feet and moving toward the ships. When they arrived Aislinn's customized Jedi starfighter was waiting. She slipped her flight suit on over her slave costume being careful of her wounds. Arfour prepared the ship for take off.

"Do you have another set of flight gear?" Obi-Wan asked. "I'll fly with you."

Aislinn looked up at him after zipping her flight suit and smiled sweetly.

"Sure," Aislinn said as she reached into the second seat and pulled out another flight suit and helmet.

She handed them to Obi-Wan and climbed into her seat. Obi-Wan dressed in the flight suit and turned to Anakin.

"We'll meet you at the Jedi Temple. We'll need to report to the council and get Aislinn's wounds some medical attention," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course, Master," Anakin replied.

Anakin and Padmé boarded the Nubian and prepared to take off. Obi-Wan and Aislinn got into her starfighter and then the two ships took off heading for the electrosphere. Once outside the orbit of the planet the two ships jumped into hyperspace headed for Coruscant system.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Returning to Coruscant**

Upon entry into the Coruscant system Obi-Wan noticed that Aislinn was very quiet.

"Aislinn," he called cautiously to the seat before him.

No response. Thinking that she may not have heard him the first time he decided to try again.

"Aislinn," he called once more, only louder this time.

When there was still no response, Obi-Wan reached out for her with the force and found her to be unconscious. He pulled back carefully and took over the ship. Arfour beeped unhappily at him.

"I understand you not wanting me to pilot your mistress's ship, but she is unconscious and we must get her the medical attention she needs," Obi-Wan replied.

Arfour chirped his agreement and left Obi-Wan to do what was needed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Medical Corps Infirmary**

Some time later, the two ships landed on Coruscant docking in the open-air hangar of the Jedi Temple. Anakin and Padmé were waiting in the hanger when Obi-Wan stepped with Aislinn in his arms and Arfour came trailing behind with Aislinn's travel pack.

The group moved toward the Jedi Medical Corps Infirmary that was housed in the First Knowledge quarter of the Jedi Temple. When they arrived Obi-Wan lay Aislinn on the exam table. Adi Gallia, the healer, came over to examine Aislinn and shooed the others out of the way as she began to remove Aislinn's fight suit. Obi-Wan moved them to the waiting area.

"I want you and Padmé to report to the council. I will wait here to see what damage was done," Obi-Wan said softly.

Anakin nodded his assent, then turned with Padmé and left.

Obi-Wan sat down on a bench to await news from Adi. An unpleasant feeling spread through his stomach as his wait grew longer. He was unsure if Aislinn would be all right. Suddenly he decided he would be better off meditating as he waited to get his mind off his concern for Aislinn.

Anakin and Padmé returned before the doctor came to him. They sat down on the bench beside him. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in surprise.

"You were quick," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin stared at him, "No, master, we've been gone nearly an hour."

Obi-Wan looked as if he was going to speak again, but then Adi came to stand before them.

"Aislinn should be fine now. I cleaned the wounds and applied a synthetic skin to aide in the healing process. She is still unconscious, but you will have to take her somewhere else. I have several younglings here that are ill and I don't want to run the risk of her catching what they have."

"I'll take her to my quarters for now," Obi-Wan said.

"Keep an eye on her and let me know if you need my assistance again," Adi Gallia replied.

Obi-Wan went to Aislinn's side and picked her up gently. He carried her out of the Jedi Medical Corps Infirmary and to his quarters in the High Council quarter of the Jedi Temple. Anakin shared quarters with him. Obi-Wan took Aislinn into his bedroom and placed her in his bed. He then waited in the living room with Anakin while Padmé dressed Aislinn in her nightgown which was yellow silk and ha spaghetti straps. Padmé thought the color was very becoming though the style was a bit unconventional for a Jedi.

When Padmé came out of the room she stood before Obi-Wan and said, "Would you rather I take her to my quarters? I do have a spare room."

"No, she will have easier access to medical attention should she need it," Obi-Wan replied. "Thank you for your kind offer."

Anakin just stared at his master. To have an unchaperoned woman in their quarters was beyond unusual. His master would never do such a thing. Sorting his emotions he knew that his master was probably doing the right thing for Aislinn. He certainly liked her and hoped she would be well soon.

"If you don't mind, Obi-Wan, I'd like to take Anakin with me to look over my home and to have dinner with me," Padmé said.

"Sure," Obi-Wan said to Padmé then turned to Anakin. "Just don't be out too late."

Anakin and Padmé left as Obi-Wan went to check on Aislinn. He pulled a chair up to the bedside and sat down. He was concerned that she had yet to awaken. He reached out to brush a lock of hair from her forehead and discovered that she was burning up.

Being unfamiliar with Aedans he was unsure if this was a normal response to her injuries. He reached out to her with his mind and was able to breach her defenses.

"Aislinn," he called to her telepathically.

He found his consciousness pulled him into hers. He met her on a desert plain that was very cracked and dry. The earth was plum colored while the sky was scarlet. She was dressed far different than he had seen her thus far. She wore burgundy pants with a red shirt that criss-crossed over her shoulders. Black boots protected her feet and a long black coat protected her from the wind. Her hair seemed to take on a purple glow in the light of this world. When she saw him she smiled.

"Aislinn, where are we?" he asked.

"This is my home."

"We are on Aed?"

"We are in my mind and my mind has created a vision of my home before I left. When I meditate I come here. It brings me peace."

"It is so dry here."

"Here it is, but other parts of Aed are very lush and jungle like."

"I'd love to see, but I am wondering about your fever and I cannot wake you."

"My body is trying to heal itself. You only need to be concerned if my body temperature drops and my heart rate slows. Arfour can monitor me for you if you ask."

"I shall return then."

"Stay a little. I'll show you some of the places I return to."

"All right."

She led him over the plain to a valley that held an oasis. In the center of the oasis was a house made from the purple clay. Its plants were indigo, yellow, blue, green, and red in color. Everything was so vibrant.

"Where are we now?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"This is my parents' home," Aislinn replied reverently.

"It is beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?"

They watched the house as an older couple exited. The woman looked like she could be Aislinn's twin were it not for her grey hair. Obi-Wan and Aislinn went unnoticed and very soon the couple disappeared from sight.

"Those were my parents," Aislinn said. "I never approach, but it brings me peace to see them. They help to calm my mind and spirit."

"Do you meditate regularly?"

"Oh, yes, daily, sometimes twice a day if there is time."

"Why so frequently?"

"I've had difficulty controlling my gifts since I was small, but through meditation I have learned control."

"That's wonderful."

"Yes, my parents and I were most please when I gained control. I no longer cause mass destruction when I get emotional."

"It's lucky the Jedi have you on our side."

"Darth Sideous wouldn't be able to handle my people. I'm not being proud. My people are just very hard to manipulate."

"What makes you say that?"

"The only time our minds are easily accessed is when we are ill or injured."

"Is that why I am able to be here?"

"Yes, but it's time to leave."

Before he knew it he was back in his chair next to the bed. Arfour was in the corner plugged in and charging. Obi-Wan sat quietly a moment then got to his feet. He went and knelt before Arfour.

"Can you monitor Aislinn for me and let me know if she takes a turn for the worse?"

Arfour chirped his agreement.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied.

He then went to the kitchen and fixed some supper. He sat down at the table to eat only to doze off before he even took a bite. He had been running on too little sleep for too long and now it had caught up with him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Turn for the Worse**

Obi-Wan awoke with a start when Arfour began chirping his distress from the bedroom. Obi-Wan stood quickly and rushed to see what the matter was. Arfour quit chirping when Obi-Wan came into the room.

Upon entering the room he Saw Aislinn shivering and according to Arfour's temperature reading her body temperature had dropped 15 degrees since he had left the room.

Obi-Wan quickly grabbed a couple of extra blankets from his closet and covered her with them. When she continued to shiver he knew that he was going to have to get into bed with her and share his body heat with her. It looked like body heat was what she needed to get warm.

Knowing that he probably should just take her back to the Jedi Medical Corps Infirmary, he quickly kicked of his boots and slipped beneath the covers, sliding up close to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He spooned her body and felt himself relax. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Her body gradually stopped shivering and she seemed to sleep peacefully in his embrace. The two slept in the shared warmth of his bed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fortunate**

Anakin crept in far later than he should have. Knowing he was late and wanting to avoid a lecture, however when he opened the door to his and Obi-Wan's quarters he saw lights on everywhere. This was not like Obi-Wan in the least. As Anakin walked further in he saw Obi-Wan's supper on the table. Now he really knew something was wrong.

He approached Obi-Wan's bedroom only to be greeted by Arfour in the doorway. He knelt in front of him so that Arfour wouldn't have to lean all the way back in order to see him.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

Arfour answered, "_Aislinn took a turn for the worse and Obi-Wan stopped what he was doing to care for her_," with a series of chirps and beeps.

"Does he need my help?" Anakin questioned.

Arfour replied "_Not at this time. I will have Obi-Wan call you if he needs assistance_," using a series of chirps and clicks.

"Okay, I'll just turn out the lights and clean up the kitchen before I go to bed," Anakin said as he got to his feet.

Anakin was slightly relieved to hear that Obi-Wan was busy caring for Aislinn. It meant that he wouldn't be lectured for coming in late, but he was sorry that Aislinn wasn't doing well.

She certainly was an interesting person. He would hate to see anything serious happen to her. Then his thoughts strayed to Padmé. He knew that he was much younger than her, but he was in love with her. Someday he hoped to marry her. He knew that they were meant to be somehow.

Upon finishing up in the kitchen he turned out all the lights and went to bed. He lay in his bed staring out the window for awhile thinking about what the future might hold for he and Padmé should they get married.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Awakening**

Morning sun shone brightly in Obi-Wan's face. He sat up with a start. He hadn't intended to fall asleep he had just wanted to help Aislinn. He looked down at her sleeping form and saw that her coloring was better. He touched her forehead and thought that she felt like she was at her normal body temperature.

He scanned the room and found Arfour by Aislinn's side of the bed.

"How's her temperature? Is she back to normal?" Obi-Wan asked.

Arfour chirped his affirmation.

"Good, now why didn't you wake me?" Obi-Wan questioned the little bot further.

Arfour responded "Anakin came in and rather than let him find you in bed with Aislinn I went and met him. I told him that you were busy with Aislinn as she had taken a turn for the worse," with angry chirps.

"I see. Thank you," Obi-Wan said as he patted the little bot then went to the closet.

Obi-Wan collected clean clothes and then went into his refresher. He turned on his shower and adjusted the temperature. He removed his clothing and got in. He stood under the spray for along time thinking about Aislinn.

He hardly knew her, yet he felt strongly for her. He knew that as a Jedi Master he would have to let go of his feelings for her. They were a distraction he could not afford. Oh, but he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her soundly. He very much wanted to do more than kiss her. He wanted to hold he in his arms forever and never let her go.

"Damn," Obi-Wan said. "Where the hell did that come from?"

He quickly finished his shower and got out. Time to go meditate then have some breakfast. That would clear his mind. He dressed and went out to the living room. Aislinn was still sleeping he noticed on his way through his room.

Anakin was already in the living room when he got there. Anakin was sitting cross legged on the floor the floor.

"Good morning, Master," Anakin said without bothering to open his eyes.

"Good morning, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

"How's Aislinn this morning?"

"She seems to be back to normal, but sleeping. I hope she will wake soon. I want to hear from her that she is feeling better."

Suddenly they heard a cry of pain from Obi-Wan's room and then Arfour was in the doorway beeping and chirping so excitedly that they couldn't understand what he was saying.

Together they jumped to their feet and rushed to Obi-Wan's room. Aislinn was sitting up in bed holding her left side, tears on her face. Obi-Wan was at her side in no time.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked as he moved her hair out of the way and began looking at her back to see if her wounds had opened.

"Fine," Aislinn replied through gritted teeth.

"You don't sound fine," Anakin said from the doorway.

"I need to go to the refresher and can't because sitting up was painful enough on its own. I have no idea how I'll get up."

"I will help," Obi-Wan said as he picked her up and carried her into the refresher.

He set her on her feet. She clung to him a moment and then let go. She wobbled a bit at first and then she was okay.

"Let me know when you're ready," Obi-Wan said as he stepped out closing the door behind him.

A short time later she called out to him. He came for her right away and then put her back in his bed. He piled the pillows behind her back so that she could recline.

"Are you hungry?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Anakin questioned.

"Some breakfast would be nice, but I need to meditate as well," Aislinn returned.

"I'm sure you can skip it for now," Anakin said. "You can again when you are feeling better."

"No, I can't meditate less than every other day without starting to lose control of my powers," Aislinn replied.

"What do you need?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Arfour," Aislinn answered.

"I'm not sure I understand," Obi-Wan responded.

"Arfour plays music when I am indoors meditating. When I am outside I have the music of nature. It is easier to calm my mind and put my focus where it belongs when I can use sound. Master Windu discovered this and made sure Arfour was able to help me."

"Oh, I see. We shall leave you to it then," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan left the room. They returned to their positions so that they too could meditate. Obi-Wan, however, had trouble focusing. His mind kept drifting over all the things about Aislinn he liked: her strength, intelligence, skill with a lightsaber, hair, eyes, and even skin tone. He longed to be alone with her, but knew he shouldn't.

The music was hauntingly soft and lyrical. Anakin found himself envisioning dancing with Padmé at a royal ball celebrating their betrothal. Knowing full well he should turn his thoughts toward meditation he allowed his daydream to continue.

Aislinn felt herself drawn toward her home as she meditated. She kept pulling herself away and refocusing on her meditation, however, it didn't seem to help. Finally she allowed herself to be drawn home.

In the vision she saw herself walk the familiar path from her parents' home to the village. As she approached the village she turned onto another path that led her to a rundown shack of a house.

A small child played in the yard. He was making rocks and logs float a few inches to a foot off the ground. An older child came from the house and saw what he was doing. She picked up a small stone and threw it at him, hitting him in the head. He immediately stopped what he was dong and sat staring quietly ahead.

Aislinn pulled away from this shocking vision. She pulled from her bag the burgundy pants with a red shirt that criss-crossed over her shoulders, black boots, and a long black coat Obi-Wan had seen in the dream he'd entered. She changed quickly signaling for Arfour to follow with her bag.

As she exited the bedroom Obi-Wan and Anakin looked up at her from the living room floor, expressions of surprise were on their faces. They had not expected to see her up and around so soon, especially since she had been in so much pain just an hour ago. Then they saw her bag with Arfour.

"What is going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I need to go see Master Yoda. I have to see if he will allow me to go back to Aed."

"Why?" Anakin questioned.

"I have just had a vision about a boy on my home world that may be a future Jedi. He is able to make objects float; however, he is being mistreated by his older sister."

"We will come with you," both Anakin and Obi-Wan said as they got to their feet.

"I don't know…"Aislinn started to say.

"You need someone to go with you. You are not completely healed," Obi-Wan told her.

"Fine, let's go quickly," she replied.

Aislinn sent a transmission to Yoda requesting an audience with him while Anakin and Obi-Wan packed.

Obi-Wan lead the way to Yoda's quarters. When they arrived he buzzed and Yoda let them in.

"Master Yoda," Aislinn said as she bowed her head respectfully.

Yoda told them to have a seat. Aislinn spoke to Yoda of what she had seen in her vision and begged his permission to go to Aed so that she might bring the boy to the Jedi School. He agreed so long as Obi-Wan and Anakin went along. They would be helpful to her in her journey and while on Aed should she have trouble.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Home Again**

The trio left Yoda's quarters followed closely by Artoo and Arfour. As they approached their ships Anakin came to the realization that Aislinn's ship was only built for two.

"We'll have to take the 327," Anakin said. "There's no way we'll all fin in your ship, Aislinn."

"I suppose so," Aislinn replied.

The three Jedi and two robots boarded Anakin's sleek ship. Aislinn was praying silently for a quick trip to Aed.

Ahana, Aed was in slumber when they arrived. Night had fallen over the village. They landed they ship in the village hanger and Aislinn woke the man in charge so they might pay the fee.

As they exited the hanger Aislinn paused to look out over the village she grew up in. A light breeze blew a few strands of hair across her face where they danced and obstructed her view. A flash of heat lighting divided the dark sky. Obi-Wan and Anakin were struck by how lush the planet was even though it was far warmer than Tatooine.

"Aislinn!" they heard a woman's voice call.

Aislinn turned to the voice and then was quickly embraced by a woman that was perhaps her mother as she and Aislinn looked very similar.

"Mother," Aislinn breathed confirming the assumption.

"I hoped you would return for a visit," the woman said.

"What are you doing in town? It's late. You know how dangerous the village can be after nightfall," Aislin stated.

"Your brother is in trouble again," she replied. "Your father was busy with the garden so it was up to me to come see what should be done."

"Oh, Rowan, he is forever making things difficult for you and father."

"Who are these men?" her mother questioned.

"Mother, this is Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They are Jedi. Anakin. Obi-Wan. This is my mother, Áine Raghnailt. Mother, we are here because I have seen a boy that may be a Jedi."

"Either way, it's nice to have you home again."

"Will other people think so?"

"Oh, honey, I don't know. Now that you are a Jedi people may change how they've treated you. Come home and rest this night. Tomorrow you can find the child."

"If you think so, I'd almost prefer to find the boy tonight."

"Sweetheart, all of the village sleeps. Come and rest."

"As you say, but we may start our search at first light."

"Whatever you think best. I have faith in you."

"You always have. I love you for that and so much more."

"Take us home, my child. It is best we get off the streets before the night creatures begin to roam."

"Of course, mother."

Aislinn took Obi-Wan's hand and rested her other on Arfour. Her mother rested one hand on Arfour and took Anakin's hand, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan to rest their free hands on Artoo. The moment everyone was holding hands and touching the bots the world shifted to black, all they could smell for a moment was sulfur and then they were outside the house Obi-Wan had seen in Aislinn's dream. They entered quietly. Áine showed Anakin, Artoo, and Obi-Wan to the guest room so they might sleep. Aislinn and Arfour were already on their way down the hall to her old room.

Before Aislinn could open her eyes, someone was shaking her and speaking loudly in her ear, "Aislinn."

She blearily opened her eyes and found Anakin standing over her. She yawned and stretched.

"Your mother says you should get up if you intend to find the child before lunch," Anakin said.

"Is it that late already?" Aislinn asked.

"It's only an hour after sunrise. I don't think your mother has much faith in us finding the boy today."

"You may be right. Give me ten minutes. Then I'll join you and Obi-Wan in the kitchen."

Anakin left the room. Aislinn got out of bed and went to her closet. She pulled from it another pair of burgundy pants and red shirt that criss-crossed over her shoulders. She donned both then added her black boots and a long black coat from earlier. She left her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen where she found Obi-Wan and Anakin dressed the way they always were.

"I don't suppose you could find a way to dress more like an Aedan?" Aislinn asked.

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked.

He had noticed that Aislinn and her mother were both wearing shades of red. Her father entered the room from the garden and he was wearing black and green. Obi-Wan and Anakin got up from the table and went to their rooms. When they returned they were dressed more in the manner of Aislinn's father. Obi-Wan now wore sage colored robes while Anakin wore black.

"Will we pass?" Obi-Wan asked Aislinn teasingly.

Aislinn smiled and replied, "Yes, you now look more like our people."


End file.
